Curveball
by griffith5150
Summary: AU Robotech Story - resubmitting it since Chapter One wasn't updating. Rick has his ideal type, a certain black hair blue eye singer... but what happens when life throws him a curveball and he realizes the one that has taken a hold of his heart isn't his ideal. Rick/Lisa Roy and Ben lives in this story
1. Chapter 1

Curveball

AU/Robotech – Roy/Claudia Lisa/Rick and oh yeah Ben and Roy lives. J

Sorry no beta reader so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

I don't own Robotech and if I did I put Minmei and Kyle in a box and never see them again.

Rick just arrived at Alameda Naval Base for his new assignment fresh out of training; he was excited fresh out of boot and was assigned at the same base of his big brother! Rick immediately went to Roy's office, unpacking can wait he thought to himself; first things first gotta to say hi to Roy! It took him awhile but he somehow managed to find Roy's office near the hanger where Skull Squadron's Veritechs were kept. Not following any military protocol, he barged in to surprise Roy…instead of seeing a surprise happy face… he came to find himself being stared by two angry faces.

"What the hell..,"jumped up Roy, as jumped up from his desk immediately seeing Rick his face softened and started to smile, his companion on the other hand was still not amused.

"What is the meaning of this," a woman with golden brown hair and green eyes glaring at Rick question.

"I got this Lt. Hayes; this is my younger brother Rick… "he cleared his throat," fresh from boot and just recently assigned here… apparently military protocols didn't get drilled in his head" Cutting his eyes at Rick, with a slight smirk.

Lt. Hayes immediately straighten out the papers they were going over and placed them neatly on Roy's desk sighing. "How about this Fokker we go over the flight schedules later, while you visit your brother" Immediately she faced Rick and with much authority, she glared at him," and I hope next Private you will follow proper procedures on entering an officer's office" as she walked out of Roy's office.

Rick at least had the decency to blush for his actions but as soon as Lt. Hayes walked out of the office, he glared at the door, gesturing to Roy.. "Who was that ol's sourpuss?"

Roy looked up and snorted," That was Lt. Hayes, our CO and a very good friend of mine, Rick. I suggest you be careful on how you speak about her."

"Alright alright Roy, my bad. Sorry I haven't seen you for a long time!"

Roy smiled at Rick "Yah I know Rick" He gave Rick a hug and pat on the back, and sat down on his chair placing his feet on his desk. "So tell me how was Boot and how's life been treating yah so far?"

Rick smiled and sat down and immediately starting to hash out his experiences in Boot camp. How he met a couple of new recruits right before he left named Max and Ben and the fun they had before he graduated. His visit back home right before coming to start his assignment in Alameda. He mentioned family and friends who wanted to pass some gifts to Roy that he had in his bags. One thing Roy notice was Rick didn't bring up was his high school sweetheart Minmei immediately liked he usually did. He hoped secretly they had broken up, Minmei was a sweet girl but she was too much into herself and a bit immature. Roy was drinking his coffee when Rick said something that almost made him choke. "You DID WHAT?!"

"I asked Minmei to marry me," he said dejectedly," and she refused. She wanted to focus on her singing career. She is going to try out for Macross Idol and hopes to become a star. She says she loves me still but wants to follow her dreams."

Roy sadly smiled at Rick, even though he didn't care for Minmei he still wasn't happy to see Rick's heart broken. "Listen Rick, you two are still young and have your whole lives ahead of you. Perhaps you two need to see the world and see what it has to offer." Hopefully someone else than Minmei he thought..

"She is the only one for me, Roy… I will wait for her till the ends of the earth," Rick sighed," There never will be anyone else for me."

Roy sighed immediately got his feet off the table and slaps his hands on thighs, standing up. "Alright Rick, how about this let's get you settled in your quarters and get something to eat, I don't know about you but I am hungry and I have a feeling you are too." He didn't want to hear any more about Minmei...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Again I don't own Robotech.. I wish..

Rick was adjusting to life on base; he was assigned to Vermillion squadron under Lt. Hicks, everything was going great except for one thing….Ol' Sourpuss. Ever since that one day he felt she was treating him harsher than any of the other pilots on his squad. She was always reprimanding on the TAC-Net in his mind for every minor thing. As he was getting out of his craft, he mumbled softly to himself that the old bag needed to get laid…or so he thought.

"What old bag needs to get laid, Hunter?," Hicks asked him inquiringly.

Rick sputtered not realizing he had said it that loud, "Um… ,"he realized he was caught and decided it was better to fess up instead of lying. "I was referring to Lt. Hayes, sir."

Lt. Hicks laughed out loud, he knew Hayes was always tough on the new pilots... hell truth be told she was hard on all the pilots but that's because she wanted them to get home safe and sound. Many of the older pilots were grateful for her watching their back. Granted he found it funny he thought Lt. Hayes was old…," you don't know how old she is… do you, Hunter?"

"No not really maybe her… forties?" Rick didn't get the response he was expecting; his squad leader looked like he was going to die from laughter from his statement.

"Too funny," he said wiping his eyes," she is twenty five years old… I guess with the way she acts I can understand why you think she is older but she is only five years older than you."

Rick couldn't believe it she was only five years older than him? Hicks kept on talking informing Rick that with her being an Admiral Hayes's daughter she always felt she had to work hard to prove herself for her rank and position and that she wasn't getting any favoritism because of her father's rank. He also explain to Rick that he better be careful on what he said about Lisa to the other older pilots otherwise he might find himself getting decked. "Listen Hunter, Lisa…I mean Lt. Hayes is hard on us because she wants us to get home safe… she doesn't want to lose a pilot on her watch. She is twenty-five years old and she is the one that has our back, if it weren't for her some of us wouldn't be here. Listen I got to go I have a meeting to go to… just try not to take it personally."

As Lt. Hicks walked away, Rick was slowly taking in what he said about the Lt., he realized yeah during the time she chewed him out he was taking some risks out there and was starting to understand why she was getting upset with him. He figured with what he learned just learned about he might want to start cutting her some slack and maybe not take some risks out there. As he was walking back to his quarters, he saw a young woman jogging by the hangers. She was wearing a white tank top and short navy blue shorts; her golden brown hair was tied up in a ponytail. She had her headphones she appeared entranced to whatever she was listening to as she jog right past him; he couldn't help himself by checking out her legs as she ran by. _Wow sexy legs_ he thought to himself, _wonder who she is? Never seen her around before... _Immediately Minmei came back to his thoughts, sighing, _I shouldn't be thinking about other women or even checking them out. I wonder if she still thinks about me_.

As he walked past the guards to the barracks, he heard one of them called out his name.

"Hey Hunter, you got mail!"

Rick walked over to the guard thank him and grabbed the letter. _Wonder who's from_, he thought as he glanced down, _MINMEI!_ Immediately he trotted to his room, not even bothering to close the door and ripped into the letter.

_Hi Rick,_

_I hope all is well with you; I wanted to let you know I am progressing in the Macross Idol competition and it's going to be televised later this year. I hope you watch me Rick! If I win Rick, my dreams will start coming true, the winner gets a year contract with Macross Records, modeling contract, and a chance to be part of the movie! Aren't you excited for me Rick? It would be a dream comes true! _

Rick glanced down the letter hoping to see if Minmei made any mentioned about his proposal or any mentioned of their relationship, as he crumpled the letter and threw it away... he realized all the letter was about was the competition and what she had to do to get ready for it. He lay down on his bed dejected, ridiculing himself thinking she was going to write she had made mistake and wanted to get married.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's note: Just a heads up I am going to make Lisa be more confident in this story. I really like how she was portrayed in "My Only Wish" By Liora Lee in .

Oh yeah I don't own Robotech or Blurred Lines..

6 months later

Bumblebee's Bar and Grill, two young women were sitting at a booth waiting for lunch to be served, laughing and enjoying their drinks. After months of being on high alert due to a potential Zentradi attack, they were finally given some time off to relax. If you took a quick glance at them, you wouldn't think they were military officers but young women taking some time off of work to enjoy the weekend. Lisa was drinking her Iced Tea while listen to Claudia talking about going to San Francisco and check out one of the local clubs that open up in downtown.

"We really need to check out some of the clubs that Kim and Vanessa been talking about. After these past few weeks, I wouldn't mind letting my hair down, have a couple drinks and go dancing! What do you think Lisa?"

"Sure why not, I can always invite Roy to join us, Claudia." She wiggled her eyes brows at her friend.

Claudia blushed and sipped her glass of Petite Cola," Oh yes so he can bring his harem of women also? NO thanks!"

Lisa sighed knowing full well that Roy wasn't seeing any of the women that were constantly hitting on him. With his Surfer Boy good lucks, he had many female admirers but none of them turned his head like Claudia. Claudia was the one that actually made him realized there more than life than Veritechs, and had even asked Lisa's help to get a date with her. Unfortunately it wasn't easy as it looks, the Academy gossips had claimed Roy was a playboy and that reputation followed him to Alameda and Claudia had no desire to lose her heart to Roy, even though Lisa knew she was extremely attracted to him.

"Alright, alright … so how about tomorrow night… um… I need to finish a report for Captain Gloval," Lisa replied hoping that Claudia would agree to go out tomorrow since Roy was out on patrol tonight would be free tomorrow to show up "unexpectedly" at one of the clubs.

"Really I thought you be done by now, Lisa?"

"Seriously I'm not! I had to go through flight schedules for the rest of the month. Had to change and reassigned some of the squadrons to new sectors. Takes time and I had to ensure that Vermillion's temporary squad leader was up to date on what's going on."

"What happened to Jeremy, why isn't he leading the squad?"

"Gall bladder surgery, so he placed Sgt. Hunter in charge of the squad for now..,"she snorted.

Claudia laughed," He still gets under your skin after six months, come on hon why is that? I never seen you that agitated by a pilot before, "she smirked at Lisa" not unless you find him attractive?"

Lisa glared at Claudia, looked around to make sure no one was watching them and flipped off her friend, which cause Claudia to giggle even more at Lisa's expense.

Next day Roy and Rick were walking together in the mess hall, lunches in hand, talking about the recent patrols and latest skirmishes with the Zentradi. As they sat down, Roy overhead Kim and Vanessa talking about the new clubs in San Francisco, when he saw Sammie ran over to the girls squealing that Lisa and Claudia were going to join them also. Roy smiled to himself knowing full well that Lisa would "use" the Trio to ensure that he would know what those two were doing without breaking her word to Claudia that she won't tell him what they were up to. He waited till after they left the mess hall, before looking at Rick," Well Rick looks like I know what we are doing tonight!" Rick looked up at Roy quizzically," what's that Roy? I was planning to wait for Minmei's phone call.."he stopped as he saw Roy's face. "What?!"

"Rick, how long have you been waiting for her call? She hasn't called you at all and the only time you heard from her is that one letter; she has been focused on this Macross Idol thing. Get out and have some fun!" Roy thought to himself _and_ _stop thinking about her because it's obvious she isn't thinking about you_! Rick sighed to himself he knew Roy was right…"alright Roy where are we going?"

The beat from Blurred Lines was blaring through the club; Rick was trailing behind Roy who appeared to be a man on a mission. Rick knew why Claudia was here and he knew Roy wanted her bad…he never seen him so entranced with a woman as he was with Claudia. Roy motioned to Rick to follow him, he saw Claudia, she was with the Trio sitting down in the VIP section with a few drinks in front of them.

"Hello Ladies," Roy smiled," what brings you here?" Claudia looked up and blush, she thought Roy looked gorgeous with his black slacks and dark silk dress shirt on however her first thought was to kill Lisa. "I guess Lisa told you we were here, Roy?"

"Actually no, I haven't had a chance to talk to her. Rick and I decided to check out the club after hearing the girls here raving about this club," he gestured to Kim, Vanessa, and Sammie. Claudia sigh feeling guilty she thought Lisa would ignore her feelings, she gestured to the girls to scoot over to make room for Roy and Rick. Immediately the Claudia and Roy started talking, it was awkward at first but as time went on they fell into a comfortable banter. Rick smirked to himself not seeing Lisa figure that she wouldn't dare show herself to a club, he had this imagine in his head of Lisa sitting knitting by a fire with a bunch of cats. Roy noticing Lisa wasn't around asked Claudia where she was at. Rick didn't hear exactly what Claudia said but he saw her point towards the dance floor. What he saw destroyed any previous thoughts of Lisa Hayes, there she was dancing in a sexy black dress that was like a second skin on her, her golden brown hair was swaying around her as she danced. It just dawn on him… she was the jogger he saw around the base!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Again I don't own Robotech sorry the delay homework and work came to play :P

Lisa was in her own world; here on the dance floor she can escape the pressures of the bridge and war with the Zentradi, she let the music take over her, she wasn't aware of a certain pilot's eyes on her. Rick was trying to stay focus on what Sammie was trying to say to him; however he kept finding his eyes drawn to Lisa. What he was seeing now and what he had imagined her in his head were clashing, and he was finding out he liked what he saw. Sammie soon realized that the young pilot was too enthralled with Lisa's dancing to even listen to her asking him if he wanted to go out and dance as well, so she just went off and asked another pilot in Green Squadron instead.

Things were going well between Roy and Claudia, she was quickly finding out that they had more in common than she initially realized. Roy was entranced Claudia was everything he wanted in a woman and more. He already had it in his head; he had to go slow with her to win her over.

Lisa started to realize she was getting a bit thirsty and decided to go back to the group to grab a drink, when her dance partner grabbed her hand to stop to her. She looked at him questioningly, "What?"

"**Where you going**?!, "he stated, he was trying to be sweet and smooth but his eyes were betraying his intentions, they were cold and angry. It immediately put Lisa on edge.

She looked at him and went into Flight operator mode as she took her hand away from him, "I'm going to back to my **friends** and get something to drink and take a **break** for a bit."

Rick was watching the entire exchange and decided he better help out Lisa, immediately he walked over to her.

Lisa's dance partner realized his mistake, she wasn't the other women he seduced and had his way with before, and he immediately changed his tactics to win her. "Sorry I thought we had a connection, how about this I get you a drink over at my table?"

Right when Lisa was about to respond back another voice responded back to him. "Hey Lisa, sorry I was late **hon**," Rick leaned over and kiss her on the cheek," you at least gotten some dancing in while I was gone?" Lisa immediately picked up what Rick was trying to do and she smiled sweetly towards him "It's okay Rick. I'm surprised you were able to make it". Rick was entranced by her green eyes; he never knew eyes could be so green. The spell was broken "Wait you **two** are **together**?" he was upset but the dancer knew there wasn't much he could do, he could tell Rick was in the military and then notice a blonde male walking up behind them was also too, he was outmatched and decided it wasn't worth it. "Never mind, my bad," he stated as he walked away.

Roy walked up to Lisa and Rick, "everything okay? Look like that guy was trying to start some shit or something."

"Everything is okay, Roy. Thanks for asking," Rick stated still looking at Lisa. Roy nodded and walk back towards Claudia.

"Thank you Rick... but you didn't have to help, I could of handle it."

Smiling back at Lisa "Well I figure I better or there it could have gotten worse!" Lisa looked at Rick, she was getting upset with Rick thinking she couldn't protect herself but his next words took the fight out of her," I mean everyone on base knows you well skilled in Tae Kwan Do and I figured I better save the guy before he became pretzel." He stated smiling at her, his blue eyes twinkling with humor.

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the short chapter, will try to make the next chapter a bit longer :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay… Two reasons asthma with a cold (it sucks and blows) and was debating in my head where to take these two from here

Again I don't own Robotech and no beta reader so all mistakes are mine sorry

Rick couldn't help but stare at Lisa's eyes they were a deep shade of emerald green as he was looking down smiling at her. Lisa herself was finding she was looking at Rick Hunter in a different light; he wasn't always the annoying pain in the arse pilot that was on TAC-Net, he was actually being human and wow… he had a sexy smile and gorgeous blue eyes. She caught herself _what the hell are you thinking Hayes, way way WAY too young for you and probably still hung up on that ex fiancée of his_. Lisa started walking towards the bar remembering she was thirsty and wanted a cool drink, she gestured to Rick to join her. He nodded and followed her right behind, he couldn't help but notice that the dress definitely show off her body. He always figured she nicely toned have some definite muscles on however he didn't think she would have womanly curves to go with it as well and for moment he wonder what it be like to hold her and kiss her.

"Hey Rick! Earth to Rick"

Rick shook his head, he was so lost in his imagination that he didn't initially heard Lisa asking him what he wanted to order till she snapped her fingers in front of his eyes," Oh sorry Lisa I just want a beer for me please!"

Lisa and Rick started talking to each other as they waited for their drinks, Rick curious about Lisa asked her what made her want to join the military. Lisa explain to him wasn't really a choice it was sort of an expectation with her father being an Admiral and a family with a long military history. She had no regrets about joining, her father ensure that before she join she got to see the world and also was able to do things that most people would haven't had a chance to do in their lives. Rick wanted to know what that was like and she explain she was able to get martial arts training in Japan, than later on she was able to meet other martial arts masters in China and Korea. She was also able to visit Australia and Africa learning about wild life conservation.. As she put it she didn't have a very bored childhood with all the traveling, however she didn't grow up with a lot of friends either. "But I don't regret it, Rick. I learned to be self-sufficient; if there was one thing I could change about it was at least someone else to share the experiences with like a friend or sibling," she shrugged as she drank her Pina Colada," What about you, Roy told me you were in a flying circus what was that like?"

Rick was initially was surprised she knew he was in a flying circus however he quickly remember she was one of Roy's good friends and of course he would have mentioned him as well. He explained to her that flying was his first love; he learned to fly before he even learned how to ride a bike. He also told her what it was like traveling from state to state and that once in a while they got to travel to Mexico or Canada to perform. Than his mother passed away and his dad just wasn't into the circus anymore, so they decided to settle down in Macross. That's what he met Minmei; Lisa can see his eyes glowed with the memory as he talked about the early days of their relationship that he deeply loved her however she knew from what Roy that Minmei might of cared for Rick but she wasn't in love with him like he was of her.

As they were talking a pair of hands wrapped around Rick's face while giggling," Guess WHO!" Rick turned around saw it was Minmei. _Minmei! What was she was doing here?!_

"What are you doing here?!," he was said excitedly, holding onto her in a tight hug which was not unnoticed by Lisa.

Minmei giggled a bit, "They moved the Macross Idol taping to San Francisco for now, the producers decided to make it a traveling show to get more interest!" She gestured to a young man behind her." This is my boyfriend Jason, Rick. Jason this is Rick my very good friend from home, he's like a brother!"

Rick was in shock, _a brother?!_ He accepted the handshake from Jason numb to the core, _that's what Minmei thought of him after all these years?!_ He was so in shock he didn't even introduced Lisa to Minmei; she didn't even notice as she prattled on about her experiences on the show, she gushed about the beautiful clothes she got to wear, how the voice coaches praised her singing, and the admiration from the fans of the show. Lisa couldn't handle listening to her anymore, she found very shallow and very self-absorb, she patted Rick on the shoulder and leaned over to whisper him in the ear about heading out. Minmei finally notice Lisa as she leaned over to Rick," who's that Rick?" Rick looked over at Lisa, he forgotten that she was there all this time, he wasn't sure how to describe her a friend? _Commanding Officer? Coworker? Umm….a date? _Lisa however saw Rick being hesitant and decided to save his happy butt," I'm Lisa, Rick's…" Minmei blinked and instantly squealed before she would let Lisa finish," Omg Rick you have a girlfriend! We should double date some time while I am in San Francisco!" Lisa and Rick just looked at each other in disbelief and Lisa just wonder what in the world just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As you can figure out I don't own Robotech and no beta reader so all mistakes are mine. Thanks for the reviews again.

Lisa walked into her quarters and flopped onto the bed… _WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED_!?

*flashback*

Minmei was squealing so loud that it actually managed to get Roy and Claudia attention and they rushed over to find out what was going on. Minmei kept squealing happily about Rick having a girlfriend and as soon as her eyes caught sight of Roy she turned to him, "Why didn't you let me know he was finally seeing someone Roy!?" Roy just look at Minmei like she had two heads, what is she talking about?!. He looked at Rick and Lisa they both look shocked and confused as much as he, Rick looked back Roy gesturing he had no idea what she is talking about. "I am so happy for you Rick!," she quickly hug Rick and then hug Lisa and she silently whispered into her ear," Please take good care of him, he needs someone like you in his life." Minmei grabbed Jason's hand and started to trot off, "We better go.. Jason and I have rehearsals in the morning..**Byeeeee**!"

"What was that about, "Claudia exclaimed as watched Minmei and Jason leave the club, Lisa sat down on the bar stool she looked up at Claudia with a bewilder look on her face.

"I have no idea Claud, I was about to say Rick's friend and before I had a chance to say friend, she started squealing about Rick having a girlfriend."

After Lisa explained what had happened, Roy started laughing his ass off he found the situation hilarious… "Rick and you! Oh that is too much!" Lisa wasn't sure what to think about Roy's little comment, she knew one thing she was really itching to hit something and something hard…she look over at Roy he seemed to be prefect target.

"Oww what was that for?!," Roy complained rubbing his arm, "God damn woman that hurt!"

Lisa stuck her tongue at him "that's what you get for laughing at me."

Rick however was still in shock, first Minmei called him a brother and then she mistaken Lisa as his girlfriend, "She isn't even my type."

Lisa looked over at him as her green eyes became dark," What's that supposed to mean Sgt. Hunter?"

Did he say it out loud he wonder, one look at Lisa confirmed it and boy she looked angry," Look Lisa you are a good looking woman!" _No doubts about that_ he thought, "However Minmei is my version of the ideal woman and why I have no doubt…" _Uh oh_ Rick was thinking _oh_ _boy does she look mad…_

"Listen here Mr. Rick Hunter, I am so **SORRY** to burst your little bubble… actually you know what I am **NOT**. Here is a major reality check for you! Your Miss Minmei apparently never has viewed your guys' relationship the same way as you did… she has moved on with her life… perhaps you should do the same TOO!" Lisa slammed some money on the bar table, looked at Claudia and Roy, "Roy. Claudia. Have a good night!"

*end of flashback*

Lisa couldn't understand it as she got up from the bed, _why in the world should I care if some lowly sergeant doesn't view me as his type. HA! Like he had a chance with someone liked me…_ however as much as Lisa didn't want to admit…deep inside it did hurt and it hurt like hell.

Rick was still at the bar nursing a beer, Roy had walked Claudia home but not without telling Rick that they needed to talk. He winced as he remember Roy's tone of voice… he fucked up and he fucked up bad. He could still remember the look of anger in Lisa's eyes and he thought he saw a flicker of what hurt? Rick shaked his head, _nah your just reading it wrong Rick she wasn't hurt just mad like he_ll. A slight smell came to lips as he went to sip his beer but damn wasn't she all in glory when she was super mad, the way her eyes became a deep dark shade of green, the way she straighten herself up and carried herself. _Damn was she beautiful._. he had briefly wonder what make up sex would be like with her. _Wait where the hell did that come from_, as he pulled the beer away from his lips, _don't even go there Hunter_. He tossed money on the bar and started walking out the club, looking for a cab to take him back to base.

The San Francisco fog was slowly rolling in and engulfing the city, Rick thanked his lucky stars to remember to bring a thick coat. He saw a pair of headlights coming up; he stop to signal the vehicle hoping it was a cab. The vehicle pulled over towards Rick, he realized as the vehicle stopped it wasn't a cab, it was Roy's car, oh crap was the first thing that came to mind. The passenger door opened and he heard Roy's voice telling him to get in. Rick sighed and slid into the passenger seat, putting his seat belt he look over at Roy," Thanks for the ride, bro."

Roy said nothing as soon as Rick's door was closed he turn back onto the street and started driving. For a few minutes nothing was said… Rick wasn't sure what to think Roy didn't look mad but that didn't mean he wasn't. Roy sighed and started shaking his head," Rick man I love you like a brother but damn it what the hell is wrong with you!"

"Roy! Wait.."

"No you WAIT!," Roy said that to calmly way too calmly.. Rick knew immediately he better shut up and listen. Roy when he is in this mood can be very dangerous and he knew he better shut up or else. "Like I said man I love you like a brother… you are pretty much the only family I have left. Now listen to me and listen to me good, I know you have been pretty much pining away for Minmei since you gotten here on base. However Lisa is **RIGHT**, she hasn't view your relationship the same way as you had for a long time and it's time for you to realize that! Stop pining for Minmei get on with your life like she has, you have a bright future for yourself in the RDF."

Rick sat there listening to Roy's words it was slowly sinking in… Lisa and Roy were both right he was living in a dream world and it was time to start living in reality that was before him. Damn nothing cut sharper than the truth he thought to himself.

"Oh yeah and another thing, Rick, you need to apologize to Lisa also," Roy looked over at Rick with a stern look," otherwise you will have to answer to me!"


End file.
